ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Parilyzed to the Touch
( Episode begins with the ninja in Kai's room, playing video games) Kai: Oh, yeah! Cole: Woo-hoo! New Highscore! Lloyd: Its not fair! THEY get to touch it! Kai: Dont push it. ( Lloyd gulps) Zane: But seriously, Kai. Why dont you let Lloyd play with your console? You let us, so it seems highly unfair.... Kai: BEACAUSE genius, you guys dont mess it up like HE does, so I let you. Cole: Alright, fine. You can have it your way..... Lloyd: Hey, has anyone seen Jay? Cole: Yeah. He was inside the Bridge guarding The Four Golden Weapons.....why? Lloyd: ( Looking out the window) Cause I dont think he's doing a great job.....look! ( Cole,Kai,and Zane look out the window to see three snakes, and a huge,enormous one carrying The Four Golden Weapons of Ninjago!) Cole: What?!? Zane: This is bad. Kai: Very! And if Jay was in the Bridge- Cole: Oh,no.... ( The young men, and boy all run towards the Bridge, when they get there, a shocking sight greeted their eyes...) Cole: Jay! ( Jay was lying, on the floor with his clothes torn....) Zane: That-that-THING outside must have done this. Lloyd: He looks so bruised. Kai: From this day forth, I declare revenge! Cole: Cool your self,hothead. Zane: How do we heal him? ( Just then Nya and Sensei Wu come in...) Nya: Hey we're back from the Grocery sto- ( She stops as she sees Jay on the floor) Nya: Jay!?! Kai: Some snakes came here, with a HUGE one, and it took the golden weapons! Sensei: Is this true? ( Lloyd,Kai,Cole,and Zane nodded) Sensei: Hmmmm, this is bad. Kai: How bad? Nya: That HUGE snake you were talking about, you were talking about a Baselisk, a snake taller than the largest building in Ninjago City..... ( Everyone but Nya and Sensei gulped) Kai: What does it do? Nya: If someone looks the Baselisk right in the eye, they die....and if someone looks at its eyes in a reflection...they get paralyzed....which what happened to Jay here. ( Cole feels Jay's hand....its stone cold) Cole: Yep, he's definatly paralyzed. Zane: But ho do we UN-paralyze him, and fast? Nya: It'll need to be done with some special medicine...( She lifts Jay on to the aiding table) he'll be did-parilyzed by 12:00..... Cole: Good, because we're going to try and get our weapons back! Kai: Yeah! Zane: How? We dont have any Spinjitzu vehicles...how are we going to move around? Lloyd: How about...my dragon? Kai: Yeah,cool sounds great, now lets go! ( The ninja all hop on Lloyd's Ultra Dragon, and fly off...) Nya: Good Luck! ( Meanwhile, in The Lost City of Ourebourus......) Pythor: Now that we have the golden weapons thanks to this, helpful Baselisk... Baselisk: Hisssss..... Pythor: The ninja will not stand a chance against me, the Serpentine, and the Baselisk! Bwahahahaahaa! ( Just than Rattla comes in...) Rattla: Sssssir! Ssssssir! Pythor: What is it! You sssssound like a sssssnake who has joined the Snakelympicsssss, got run over by many obsssssticlessss, and is now crying home to its mommy! Rattla: Sssssir, its very bad newsssssss. Me and Mezmo had spotted the ninja headed into four different locations looking for the golden weapons, and as soon as they find out they're here, we're all doomed! Pythor: Nonsssssensssse! we have a Basssselissssk! Rattla: But they,sssssssir, have the Ultra Dragon! Pythor: Hmmmm, a ssssssnakes only enemy.....think...A-ha! I've got it! Rattla: What isssss it, sssssssir? Pythor: Gather everyone in your tribe, except Skales by the way, and take the Baselisssssk with you to the four locations the ninja are going to, than....use the ssssssnake toPARILYZE them.... Rattla: Yesssssss, massssster. ( So Rattla gathers everyone ( except Skales) in his tribe and takes the Baselisk to the four locations the ninja are headed to....) ( First, Lloyd drops off Cole in the Caves of Despair....) Cole: Thanks, Lloyd! Lloyd: No problem... ( Lloyd with Kai and Zane fly off leaving Cole in the Caves of Despair) Cole: Hmmmmmm, maybe, just maybe, they hid the weapons inside the SAME places they were before.... well, maybe not, but, I'll just check here... ( So Cole goes inside the caves, and starts looking....so far no luck...) Cole: ( In his head) Hmmmm, if they really put it here, than it might be in the same place it was before..... ( He goes to the cave that used to be blocked by a rock.....he goes in, and sees nothing but darkness...) Cole: Huh, The Scythe of Quakes made this cave bright, so its not here.... ( Just than he sees a bright light....) Cole: Hey whats that? ( He walks towards it, and than he see's water on the floor....he is confused at first, but than he sees something in the water that parilyzed him..... he lay there eyes closed, and stone cold. It so happened the giant snake was there, and had used the water in a way to parilyze Cole, he slithered away.....leaving the parilyzed body behind.) Mezmo: Good work,boy... ( He throws it a treat) Baselisk: Hissssss.... Rattla: Letssss leave.... ( The snakes and Baselisk leave and head for the next victim.....) ( Just than, Lloyd drops Zane off in the Frozen Wastelands....) Zane: Thanks. Lloyd: We'll come back for you later.... ( Lloyd and Kai fly off...) Zane: Alright. I might as well start by looking inside that Ice Fortress.... ( He goes inside the frozen palace and starts looking for his Shurikens of Ice....so far, no progress) Zane: Hmmmm, maybe they're floating where they used to be... ( Just than he sees a bright light....curious he walks towards it, but before he could at least be close enough to touch it, the ice next to him showed something that literally parilyzed him to ice....again the giant Baselisk and the three snake warriors stepped out to see the ice cold Zane on the floor...) Rattla: This is eassssier than I thought..... Mezmo: Nice work,boy.... Baselisk: Hisssss... Mezmo: Sssssure sssssure I brought you a treat ( He takes out a treat and throws it at the Baselisk) Rattla: We need to get going, that hothead Kai is headed towardssss the Fire Temple...we might asssss well head there.... ( So the three snake warriors and Baselisk headed towards the next victim....) ( Nearby, Lloyd dropped off Kai in the Fire Temple....) Lloyd: Hey, sorry about touching it...anyway, good luck! Kai: Apolegy accepted, and thanks! ( Lloyd flew off..) Kai: Ahhh, I love the feeling of fire in the evening! ( Kai walks towards the Fire Temple, and goes inside....he searches high and low for his weapon, The Sword of Fire...... but he sees nothing.....) Kai: Come on! Think! There has to be a way to find it in here.... ( Just than he sees a light brighter than the heat and flame inside the fiery fortress.....) Kai: Huh? Whats that? ( He runs towards it, but as he stepped two inches close, he saw the lava and the thing he saw in it, instantly parilyzed him.....once more, the giant Baselisk suceeded in parilyzing another victim....out it came as well as Mezmo, Rattla, and Slithra....) Slithra: Three down.....one to go.... Rattla: Good work,boy heresssss a treat.... Baselisk: Hisssss.... Mezmo: Ssssssso where to now? ( Rattla made for the exit and replied...) Rattla: To get that pathetic Green ninja boy, Lloyd.... (grinns) ( The others and the Baselisk slithered towards the Floating Ruins.....the same place were Lloyd was...) ( Finally, Lloyd arrived and hopped off his Ultra Dragon....he went into the floating city and looked for the mystical Nunchuks of Lightning.....) Lloyd: Hmmmm, maybe I can check in the buildings? ( He was about to enter the building when he saw a flash of bright light....he looked back at his dragon, who has flew off.... Lloyd knew that something was wrong here, so he took out Kai's old sword and readied himself...) Lloyd: Who's there? ( He then saw the light grow bigger and saw something in the flashes in the city, but, before he could get parilyzed, he shut his eyes closed.....much to Rattla's annoyance....) Rattla: You fool! Lloyd: You! ( Rattla ran towards Lloyd but he opened his eyes and jumped over him, he fought, but his , slight moves were clumsy, and he soon fell...Rattla walked towards him, sword ready, and was about to kill him when, a flash of light saved him...) Rattla: Ahhhhhhh! ( Lloyd opened one eye to see what saved him, and he saw the shocking sight of Jay on top of his Ultra Dragon!) Lloyd: But-but-but you were- Jay: Its 12:00 o,clock. Lloyd: Oh. Right. Gee, thanks! Jay: No problem! Now lets finish these snakes off, come on hop on.... ( Lloyd hops on with Jay on his dragon, and they both fly towards the snakes) Jay: Use all the elements! ( The Ultra Dragon combines all its elemental blasts into one, powerful, indestructable blast: Goldeneye...with that, they killed the Baselisk and fried the snakes....) Jay: Woo-hoo! Lloyd: Awsome! Jay: Hey, we're are the others? Lloyd: ( gasps) They all probably all got parilyzed come lets go! ( So Jay and Lloyd on the Ultra Dragon fly towards the three locations where the other ninjas were dropped off, and they found them all parilyzed on the cold floor, they brought them back to Nya and she dis-parilyzed them and they all went to The Lost City of Ourebourus to get the golden weapons...) Pythor: You idiots! Rattla, Mezmo, and Slithra: Sssssssorry.... Pythor: Sssssssorry doesssssnt count, great, now the ninja have all been cured, and they killed our Baselisk! ( Just then the ninja all on the Ultra Dragon with Lloyd arrive) Jay: Shocked to see us? Pythor: You! Cole: Us? Pythor: Yesssss you! You killed my best ssssssoldier! Snakes: Hey! Pythor: Now your going to pay! Lloyd: Oh, really? Ultra Dragon, combine all elements! ( Pythor gulps as the Ultra Dragon yet again, combines all its elements to make Goldeneye....) Pythor: Awwww ssssslither pit...... ( The Ultra Dragon shoots the Goldeneye blast at him and he blows up and burns......) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Lloyd: He's.....dead. Everyone: Woo-hoo! ( So when the snakes see what happened to Pythor....they were forced to retreat, and find a new place.....and the ninja headed all back to Destinys Bounty to celibrate on Lloyd's success.....) The End Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions